


“You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?” w/ Triple H *NSFW

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [197]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: *❛❛ From the Christmas prompts you reblogged: “You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?” fluffy smut with Triple H? Thank you! 🎄✨❜❜-AnonPairings: Triple H x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: Triple H (Hunter), Y/n (Reader).Summary:  Y/n thinks she is spending Christmas alone, but Hunter surprises her.WARNINGS: smut, sex, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it), nsfw, 18+, errors I probably missed, fluff, binge-watching,Word Count: 1066
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [197]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	“You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?” w/ Triple H *NSFW

Your eyes were fixated on the TV screen as the romantic scene in the Christmas movie played out. You scooped the spoon into the ice cream container. Scooping a spoonful of ice cream and bringing it up to your mouth and putting it in your mouth.

“Least they get to spend Christmas together,” You sobbed with a mouthful of ice cream. Tears blurring your vision.

Sniffling as you scooped some more ice cream, then bringing it up to your mouth again.

You were too engrossed in eating your ice cream and watching the Christmas romance movie to realize your door was being opened, and Hunter walking in. Hunter quietly walked over to you, as you ate some more ice cream when he heard you sniffling it made his heartache.

Hunter stood behind you.

 ** _“You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”_** He spoke, making you jump in fright. You let out a tiny yelp. Turning around in fright.

“Hunter,” You gasped out, looking at him in shock, your shocked expression turning into a look of surprise.

“You’re here, I thought you weren’t able to spend Christmas with me,” You gasped out again. Quickly putting the ice cream container down.

“I didn’t want you to spend Christmas alone, so, I changed my plans, ” He spoke. Walking over to you.

You tried to speak, but Hunter silenced you by putting his index finger on your mouth. He removed his finger from your mouth, placing his hands on the side of your face.

He lowered his head down towards yours, closing the gap between the two of you. Staring intently into your eyes. Eyes fluttering closed as his lips touched yours. Your eyes fluttered closed, letting out a moan while Hunter let out a content sigh. Your hands grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer to you till your boobs were pressed against his chest.

Stripping his jacket off of him, Hunter removed his hands from the side of your face, as you tugged the jacket off his arms. Discarding it on the ground. Hunters lips returned to yours.

Kissing each other feverishly. One of his hands held onto the side of your neck while the other one unzipped the zip on your jacket. Removing his hand from the side of your neck and grabbing your jumper collar stripping it off. Discarding it on the ground.

Your hands grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging it up, Hunter raised his arms above his head, pulling away from the kiss, as you tugged the shirt above his head, throwing it to the side.

You leaned closer to kiss him again, but he stopped you, grabbing the hem of your shirt and tugging it up roughly, discarding it to the side.

His eyes darkening with lust as he saw you weren’t wearing a bra.

His rough hands rested on your neck, closing the gap between him and you, his lips roughly pressing against yours. Your hands rested on his chest, trailing down his stomach towards the waistband of his jeans. Hunter moaned into the kiss as you unzipped the zip on his jeans. Removing his hands from your neck, fingers slipping underneath the waistband of your underwear, and sweatpants, roughly pulling them down, the same time you tugged his jeans down, Hunter stepped out of his jeans, while you stepped out of your pants and underwear, pushing them to the side.

Hunter quickly stripped his boxers off, freeing his erection. His cock sprang up. His hands grabbing your boobs, a moan escaping your mouth, a dull ache forming in your core. His lips pressed roughly against yours as he squeezed your boobs roughly. Pushing you backwards until the back of your knees hit the edge of the couch, making you fall onto it.

Hunter hovered above you. Removing one of his hands from your boobs, and grabbing his shaft, aligning it with your entrance.

Hunter slowly thrusted into you. Making you gasp. Hunter let out a moan. Removing his lips from yours and trailing them along your jawline, then down towards your neck, all the while thrusting in and out of you. Your head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth opening, as Hunter’s lips trailed down to the valley of your breast, one of his hands cupped your boobs, bringing his mouth down to one of them, sucking on your nipple, making intense waves of pleasure ripple through your body.

“Hunter.” You moaned as he sucked on your nipple while thrusting into you at a fast rate. Your walls tightening around him with every thrust. Making him moan against your nipple.

He switched to the other boob, repeating the same process. Your toes curled as Hunters thrusting got rougher and faster.

Nails digging into his back. Legs wrapped around his waist.

Hunter hummed against your nipple, making you arch your back.

The sound of skin on skin and heavy breathing were the only sounds in the room.

“Yes,” You moaned out repeatedly. Feeling a familiar sensation form in the pit of your stomach.

Hunter removed his mouth from your boob, trailing his lips towards your exposed neck, while his hands grabbed your boobs, massaging them roughly.

Thrusting into you faster. Hunter let go of one of your boobs, his thumb going down to where he and you were connected. His thumb rubbing rough circles on your clit.

Making your orgasm arise. Your fingers dug deeper into his back, piercing his skin and drawing blood. Hunter moaned against your throat, his thrusts getting a bit rougher as your walls tightened around his cock, mouth opened in an o shape.

“Hunter,” You moaned out loudly, as you come on his cock. This caused him to climax, his thrusts getting sloppier, he gave one last final thrust before coming inside of you, filling you up with his seed.

Hunter collapsed on top of you, making you let out a groan.

Both of you breathed heavily, trying to regain breath. Wrapping his arms around you, both of you laid on the side facing each other. Staring into each other’s eyes intently. His hand went up to your face, brushing a loose strand of your hair behind your ear.

“I love you,” He spoke breathlessly. Caressing your cheek.

“I love you too,” You responded, leaning closer to him, eyes fluttering closed as you pressed your lips against his softly….

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Triple H or WWE request? Send It in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
